Dívej se na ,mě!
by Misako-san
Summary: Proč? Proč? Proč, Maguri! Proč si se mnou jenom hraješ? Copak jsem jen náhražka za ,něj‘? Jsem tu jen, abych zaplnil prázdné místo, které zbylo po ,něm‘? Maguri/Maora


,Ugh…

,Ugh…!" vydal ze sebe blonďatý chlapec s ovázanou hlavou. Zmateně se podíval na osobu stojící naproti němu.

,_Ichinomiya Yoshitaka a.k.a Maora… Chlapec, jenž se převléká za dívku… Blonďákův přítel…_"

TEN Maora ho právě prudce odstrčil, přímo ve chvíli kdy ho chtěl chlapec políbit. Neviděl mu do očí, ale všiml si slz stékajících po chlapcově tvářích. Popošel k němu blíž a chtěl se zeptat co se děje, ale nedostal šanci.

,Maguri…," smutek v jeho hlase byl více než jasný ,M-Musím jít!" vykřikl rychle a během okamžiku zmizel z dohledu. Maguri vůbec nechápal co se děje…

_Co jsem udělal špatně?_ ptal se sám sebe.

Proč? Proč? Proč, Maguri?! Proč si se mnou jenom hraješ? Copak jsem jen náhražka za ,něj'? Jsem tu jen, abych zaplnil prázdné místo, které zbylo po ,něm'? Nestačí ti, že jsem musel trpět, když jsi viděl jenom jeho? Nestačí ti to? Musíš mi tohle dělat, když už jsem měl pocit, že jsem si vybojoval místo v tvém srdci? Proč se nemůžeš dívat na ,mě'?!

,Proč se musíš dívat na ,něj'?" povzdychl si zoufale, když po dlouhém běhu konečně zastavil. Slzy se mu stále řinuly z očí, nebyl schopen je zastavit. Už se o to ani nesnažil, vzdal ty zoufalé pokusy. Jeho jediným přáním bylo dostat se co nejdříve domů, nejlépe tak, aby nepotkal nikoho známého. To mu ovšem nebylo dopřáno, protože vzápětí uslyšel dívčí hlas.

,Mao-chan! Kam běžíš? Co se-" dívka se zarazila v půli otázky. Uviděla totiž, v jakém stavu chlapec je. Na tváři jí vytanul starostlivý výraz a pomalu k němu došla.

,Haine-chan…"

,Co se stalo? Myslela jsem, že jsi byl s Magurim."

,Hm…"

,Vy jste se pohádali? Co se stalo?"

,On… On… On…" Maorův hlas se zlomil přesně ve chvíli, kdy se sesunul ve vzlycích k zemi. Dívka si k němu klekla a starostlivě ho objala.

,Klid, Mao-chan, nemusíš mi nic říkat… Nechceš jít domů? Mám tě doprovodit?" Do očí jí vhrkly slzy, když zlomeně přikývl. Byl to totiž právě on, kdo ji vždycky podporoval a rozveseloval…

_--_

Ruku v ruce se šli projít. Chlapec převlečený za dívku se nesměle dotkl dlaně druhého chlapce. Oba dva se mírně začervenali, ale chytli se pevněji a propletli své prsty. Došli až k malému skladu v místě školní zahrady, kam prakticky nikdo nechodil. Dokonalé místo…

Blonďatý chlapec se podíval na svého společníka. Ten byl zaražen tím, co viděl v jeho pohledu, ale zároveň byl šťastný. Dlouho na ten pohled plný zájmu a lásky čekal. Než se nadál, Maguri proti němu stál s rukama opřenýma o zeď za jeho zády, nedovolujíc mu utéct. Jenže on ani nechtěl. Zvědavé mu pohlédl do očí a začervenal se nad tím, jak ho chlapcovi oči propalovali. Potom ucítil jemný dotek rtů na svém krku a zachvěl se.

,Co ke mně doopravdy cítíš?" zeptal se blonďák.

,Já…" nevěděl jestli to dokáže vyslovit, své dlouho skrývané city ,Já… Miluji tě." dopověděl s úsměvem. Druhý chlapec se spokojeně usmál.

,Skutečně?"

,Vždycky…" usmál se záhadně. ,A ty? Co cítíš ty?" Musel se zeptat, nemohl dál čekat.

,Miluji tě… Miluji…" řekl zastřeným hlasem a znovu ho políbil na krk. Jeho slova naplnila menšího chlapce nevýslovným štěstím, které bohužel netrvalo moc dlouho…

,Miluji tě, Shiizun."

Maorův svět se zhroutil jako domeček z karet, do nějž se opřel vítr. Oči ho začali pálit jak mu do nich začaly vnikat slzy. Nedokázal je zastavit.

--

,Proč si místo mě představuješ jeho? Proč, sakra? Proč? Proč se nedíváš na mě?" další vlna slz se mu vylila z očí ,Maguri… Copak nechápeš co k tobě cítím? Proč to nedokážeš pochopit… Že mě tímhle jenom zraňuješ… Pokud jsi schopný milovat jenom jeho, tak proč jsi mě přijal? Jenom jako náhražku? Pouze abys nebyl sám, aby ses nenudil? Tak řekni něco!" vykřikl zoufale a podíval se mu do očí. Vydržel to jen pár sekund, pak znovu sklopil hlavu. Nedokázal se dívat do těch očí, kde momentálně nebylo nic jiného než zmatenost. Nemohl se dívat do těch očí, které miloval…

,O čem to mluvíš? Maora…" teď se blonďák tvářil extrémně tupě. Maora se na něj podíval a překvapil naproti němu stojícího chlapce tím, co bylo v jeho očích – smutek, lítost, ale i láska.

Heh… Zjevně si to ani neuvědomuje… Proč by si taky měl uvědomovat, že mi ublížil… Vždyť jsem jenom náhražka… O náhražku se nemusí strachovat… Náhražka přeci nemá právo na city svého majitele… Nemá na to právo…

Maguri se díval do chlapcových očí, jakoby se snažil přečíst jeho myšlenky, aby pochopil co se stalo. Měl pocit, jako kdyby se mu to povedlo, ale nechápal význam toho všeho. Otevřel ústa, aby se znovu zeptal, ale místo toho mu na tváři přistála Maorova dlaň. Tvář měl jako v ohni. Dotčeně se na Maoru podíval, ale okamžitě spolkl všechny poznámky, které na jeho adresu chtěl mít. Pohled na jeho zarudlé oči, z nichž i po mnoha minutách tekly vodopády slzy, naplněné veškerými emocemi… Emocemi, které Maguri nerad viděl, protože nikdy nevěděl co si s nimi počít. A teď ještě ke všemu poznal, že je jejich příčinou, ale neuvědomoval si co provedl.

,Mé city jsou opravdové, ale… Už toho mám dost!" vykřikl chlapec, otočil se na podpatku a chtěl utéct.

Ne! Ne jako včera! Musím se dozvědět pravdu! to proběhlo Magurimu hlavou, když se za ním rozeběhl. Chytl ho za ruku a přitáhl k sobě. Maora se mu chtěl vytrhnout, ale on držel pevně. Už mu nedovolí utéct…

,Maora?" zeptal se jemně. Chlapec sklopil hlavu a odtáhl se co nejvíc mu pevné sevření dovolovalo. Maguri mu potřeboval vidět do očí, snažil se pochopit… Přitáhl si ho ještě blíže a za bradu mu zvedl hlavu tak, že ho donutil podívat se mu do očí. Moc ho bolelo, co viděl, ale nic jiného mu nezbývalo. Sebral zbytky své odvahy. Nemůže tomu utéct. Teď už ne.

Maora viděl v jeho očích odhodlání zjistit co se stalo. O to víc ho celá tahle záležitost bolela. Chtěl od něj co nejdál, ale přece jenom byl Maguri silnější než on sám. Pod tím zkoumavým pohledem mu začínaly hořet tváře.

,Maguri…" hlas se mu třásl a další slzy stekly po jeho tvářích. Chlapec mu je opatrně setřel a smutně se na něj podíval.

,Maguri… Proč si se mnou zahráváš?" Chlapec zpozorněl, protože měl pocit, že by se mohl dovědět co provedl. Ovšem to, jak zněl Maora zlomeně, ho hrozně moc bolelo.

,Proč mě využíváš jako náhražku? Když miluješ jen jeho… Jenom jeho…" zarazil se jakoby sbíral odvahu ,Když je v tvém srdci místo jenom pro Kouteie, tak si se mnou nehraj!" vysypal ze sebe.

,C-Co to plácáš? Co s tím má Shiizun společného?" Při jméně, přezdívce, Shiizun se Maora otřásl.

,Co s tím má společného? To bys měl sám vědět nejlíp! Když místo mě vidíš jeho… Když jsem jenom náhrada za něj…"

,Cože?!"

,Tak proč jsi mi teda řekl tohle," zarazil se. Nevěděl jestli to dokáže říct. Tak moc to bolelo. , Miluji tě, Shiizun. Ani si neumíš představit co to pro mě znamenalo!" Roztřásl se pod zadržovanými emocemi. ,Ale to je jedno… Doufám, že jednou budeš s ním a ne s nějakou náhražkou jako já… Chci abys byl šťastný… Ale prosím tě, nehraj si už se mnou. Víckrát bych to nezvládl." rozplakal se. Maguri už pochopil co se stalo… a začal si nadávat, že něco takového udělal.

Vždyť já tě taky miluju…pomyslel si Taky chci abys byl šťastný… Tak proč jsem to sakra udělal?! Už to nedokázal vydržet a po tváři mu stekla jedna zbloudilá slza… Druhá… Třetí…

,Maora!" pevně ho objal. Jakoby ho nechtěl nikdy víc pustit.

,Maguri?" Maorův hlas se třásl, ale hlavně… Vůbec nechápal co se děje. Teď to byl on – ten zmatený.

,J-Já… Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit. Vůbec netuším proč jsem to řekl. Prosím, odpusť mi… Prosím… Já… Taky tě miluju… Nechci abys kvůli mně takhle trpěl… Prosím… Odpusť!" s každým slovem jeho sevření sílilo.

,Myslíš to vážně? Nejsem jenom náhrada za něco, co nemůžeš mít? Prosím… Buď upřímný…" Maorovi slzy dál máčely blonďákovo tričko.

,Smrtelně vážně… Nikdy jsem nic víc vážně nemyslel!" odtáhl se a přesvědčivě se mu podíval do očí. Maora si mohl být jistý, že tentokrát mluví pravdu. Lehce se pousmál.

,Hlupáčku…" Maguri se zatvářil šťastně, konečně se mu povedlo usmířit se s ním. Pomalu se k němu naklonil a začal mu slíbávat slzy. Maora se trochu třásl, protože ho to lechtalo. Maguri se zase odtáhl a potom ho políbil normálně na rty. Oba dva cítili, jak jim neviditelní motýlci poletovali v břiše.

,Kéž by to takhle mohlo zůstat napořád… Ale to nejde… Snad to takhle krásné bude co nejdéle…" zašeptal Maora, když se opřel o Maguriho hruď. Ten ho pohladil po vlasech a smutně se pousmál.

,Slibuji, že se to budu snažit udržet co nejdéle! Věř mi! Už nikdy ti nechci takhle ublížit… Už se vždycky budu dívat jenom na tebe…"

,Hlupáčku…" řekl už podruhé a setřel mu zbloudilou slzu.

Děkuji, Maguri…


End file.
